


My Boyfriend's Back

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom’s back. Written before the release of Fast and the Furious 4 with limited knowledge of the plot of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Back

“O’Connor…”

The low growl of Dom’s voice sent a shiver up Brian’s spine even after all this time. It was the first time they had been alone since their reunion.

Brian had learned all about male bravado in prison. He met Dom’s gaze full with a challenge of his own. He had done things in prison his bosses knew nothing about to stay alive. No one could understand unless they had been on the wrong side of the bars. Dom had been moulded in prison, but his heavy build and temper would have made him stand out in a different way than Brian’s blond hair and pretty blue eyes had.

“Toretto…”

Dom’s chuckle was low and deep. “Think you got some balls now, O’Connor?”

Brian stood his ground as Dom slowly stalked his way towards him in the dingy hotel room. “I’m not the man you knew.”

“Oh, is that right?” Dom stopped in front of Brian. His cargo pants were hanging low on his waist and his wife beater was stretched tight across the massive chest as Dom crossed his arms. “I’ve been keeping tabs on you.”

Brian’s stomach did a little roll, but he kept his face impassive. “Whatever. You weren’t a boy scout yourself.”

“You’ve been a very naughty boy.” Dom made a tsking sound. “Street racing. Got into a mix up with a drug exporter. Running a shop with questionable clientele. Hanging out with that black guy.”

Dom obviously knew about Roman. The friend who had been an important part of his teenage years and reappeared for what Brian thought was a renewed friendship that would last for the rest of his life. Brian had thought Roman was his partner, but Roman wasn’t here right now.

“I didn’t take you for a racist,” Brian shot back. “Pearce is family.”

“You make a regular habit of fucking family?”

There was a dangerous grin followed by a verbal jab that had rage boiling in Brian’s gut. “You fuckin’ asshole!”

Brian threw a punch at Dom, but Dom easily ducked away. For such a large man, he moved too quickly and wrapped his arm around Brian neck, drawing him back into a restraining hold. Brian continued to struggle and kick at Dom. He had put on bulk in prison, but Dom still out weighed him.

Dom leaned in close and whispered into Brian’s ear. “What else do you learn in prison?”

“I’m nobody’s prag,” Brian snarled and managed to slam his elbow into Dom’s midsection.

Dom tightened his grip on Brian’s neck. “You were fuckin’ that guy.”

Brian landed another solid elbow jab into Dom’s stomach. Dom pushed him away and Brian whirled around, waiting for another attack. Dom was watching him with dilated pupils and heavy breath. Brian had seen that look before. It was the same look Dom got when someone gave unwanted attention to something that belonged to Dom. It was the glare Dom had given to men who dared to get too close to Letty, Mia or Dom’s car.

To think that Dominic Toretto was anything but a possessive bastard, was fooling yourself. He was barely better than a knuckle dragger. He didn’t believe in equality. If something, or someone belonged to him, then that was it. Brian had watched Dom admire and paw at other girls. Letty had thrown a possessive fit herself, but Brian never doubted that Dom didn’t fuck around on her.

Dom’s possessiveness had reached out to all his crew in different ways. But the look on Dom’s face wasn’t the look of a man pissed off at Jesse for tinkering with someone else’s car or Vince for going how with a beer with someone outside of the crew. The feral look Dom was giving Brian now was barely contained. Dom was jealous and that sent a thrill through Brian that he berated himself shouldn’t be there.

Brian licked his lips and he wanted to sneer at Dom. He wanted to lash out at him for being gone, even though Brian was the one who let him go. Instead he found himself saying, “I don’t belong to Roman.”

The comment barely looked like it appeased Dom. “I take care of my own.”

Dom’s family. It meant everything to the man. It was the reason he was going in on this job. He was here to avenge Letty’s death at the order of Antonio Braga. It left a bitter feeling with Brian that it had taken Letty’s death to see Dom again. It was a reminder that Dom wasn’t here for him.

Brian had too much pride to be a consolation prize. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

Dom narrowed his eyes and a sneer crossed his lip. “You can think that if you want, pretty boy.”

Brian shook his head and his hands folded into fists. “I won’t let you mess with my head. I’m going into this job and coming out alive. You’re going in for blood. Once you get that blood, you’re going to fuck off.”

“Is that what you think I’m going to do…” Dom asked, taking a step forward. “Or, what you want me to do?”

Brian stepped forward himself, ready to attack. Dom’s arms came up and Brian had trained himself not flinch a long time ago. He knocked one away, but the other made it through his defences. But Dom didn’t hit him. Instead the hand settled on the back of Brian’s neck, warm and heavy. It pulled Brian in close for a kiss.

Brian’s lips parted in surrender when he told himself he should be fighting. It was the first time Dom had touched him like this. Every innuendo and unspoken promise was finally being fulfilled. Dom’s tongue shoved into Brian’s mouth to taste him. It was intense like everything was this man.

Brian could taste blood on his lips. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or Dom’s. From that first growled word in the beginning, Dom had branded and marked him. When he had gone in to trap Dom, it was himself who was really trapped.

Brian’s voice was desperate when he whispered, “Dom…”

Dom rested his forehead against Brian’s when the kiss was done and kept his hand on the back of Brian’s neck.

“I take care of my own,” Dom repeated. “When this is all over… it’s not over between us.”

There was nothing Brian could say to that. He had given up everything for Dom. He wanted whatever Dom could give him. Now they just had to play the waiting game. Brian had never been more afraid in his life. He just wasn’t sure if he was more afraid of the upcoming job or Dom’s promise.

END.


End file.
